A new animatronic member 2
by MiaMia2003
Summary: This is the second book of my ethgoesboom OC story! I came up with an idea for my OC story because I recently saw FNAFNG Circus Show and that gave me an idea when I made the first book and the progress on the first book gave me inspiration for the second book. Enjoy!
1. Morning with MiaMia2003's mom

**MiaMia2003's mother: Golden hair, black waterproof mascara, blue eyes, white tank top and skinny jeans**

At a house close to Baby's

9:00am…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

Baby in her human form was with me at my mom's place and I told her my story on the living room couch about how I met Baby and the other funtime animatronics. I finish the story like this, "And this is how I met Baby and the others!" Baby gave a little wave to her. She said, "That's...interesting, but why were you near the dumpster behind Baby's place? You have a home." I replied, "I was trying to find a job and I was thinking of a job, but I fell asleep." She nodded and said, "Gotcha. Well it's nice meeting you for the first time, Baby." She shook Baby's hand and Baby replied, "It's nice knowing you too! MiaMia2003 told me all about you of how you get freaked out by a funko pop version of myself." MiaMia2003 mentioned, "Speaking of which, I brought it so you can get a closer look for yourself, Baby!" She squealed while my mom muttered, "Lovely. MiaMia2003, you should get going for your job and Baby you should turn back into your animatronic self when you get back to that building." I nod in agreement and I told Baby we should get going and we did. After we got back, we were super lucky because the other animatronics just woke up and they never notice me and Baby as humans at all!

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I can't believe I met MiaMia2003's mother for the first time! I've met MiaMia2003's grandmother when she basically kidnapped me because I've had a family reunion with daddy and Tracey my stepmother apparently. They should meet my daddy's side of the family, but there's only two family members which are Tracey and my daddy, Springtrap. I got on the stage along with MiaMia2003 and waited for the kids to get in the building and go into Circus Gallery. I'm surprised because my gallery is starting to grow very popular because (NOT TO BRAG) I'm pretty much the real star of the show. Ballora really thinks she is the main star of the place and the leader when she really isn't. It was like any other performance, until MiaMia2003 actually started to duet with me during one of my songs which was really surprising because she never does that! The kids really loved it and wanted an encore! That really hasn't happened before since she became my backup singer. I bet Ballora is furious about this, Funtime Foxy would probably be pretty surprised and Funtime Freddy wouldn't really care that much.

Ballora's P.O.V.

I'm super outraged because Circus Baby and MiaMia2003 had a big hit on today's show and the kids barely came to my gallery! I swear to god, they're so screwed once I get my hands on them and show them I'm the real star of the show and they're taking away the glory! It makes me sick to see them taking the attention away from me! I plotted a plan that will sabotage their show tomorrow which will be fool proof! I will alter Baby's voice box so she can't sing or talk and I will steal MiaMia2003's wand and I will place a spell on the kids and go to my gallery and never go to Circus Gallery again! This will teach that yellow fox brat and the spotlight stealer clown girl to never mess with Ballora, the best animatronic ever! Watch out Circus Baby and MiaMia2003, because here I come!

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I almost drifted off to sleep when I heard clunking noises coming on the right of Circus Baby who was sleeping peacefully so I went to see what it was. I didn't see anything, but when I went to go back to the stage, I saw Ballora opening Baby's throat. I cleared my throat and she just froze and I saw she's got my wand and I punched her hard and I was so glad that didn't wake up Baby. I manage to get my wand and fix Baby's throat before the building opened. I'm getting tired of Ballora trying to sabotage our show and our gallery I even used Ballora's plan to sabotage our show and backfired to her. I planned after the show, I would get Funtime Foxy's help on how I can stop Ballora from sabotaging our shows. I sometimes want to slap the gears out of her, but Baby would eventually try to stop me by pulling on my fox tail, or if I fly she would grab my ankles.


	2. Getting Melissa's help

At the end of the show

7:00pm...

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

Just like any other performance and MiaMia2003 did a really good job doing a duet with me in each of my songs which I thought was really cool that she can sing just as well as me. Good thing in a little bit when the others power off, we'll do our night out! I've been waiting since this morning because that's the one time MiaMia2003 and I get to enjoy ourselves for once. Maybe we might make new friends when we have our night out tonight, who knows? Good thing Ballora and the others don't know our little secret or we would be in big trouble with the employees. MiaMia2003 transformed me into a human again and this time it really tickled than the other times it has happened. Everytime we go to new places, it's always exciting to have a magical funtime animatronic on my side unlike my other friends because they betrayed me especially Ballora. This time, we spent the night with Melissa so she can help me with a problem I've been having for the past couple of days. My problem is about the nightmare circus I keep having every night and MiaMia2003 was really concerned because last time, we saw Bidy the balloon man in real life face to face in the forest near the establishment and threatened to get us again. We ran as fast as we could to her house which was very far and MiaMia2003 got ahead because she is a fox and foxes can run really fast. I shouted, "Hey, wait for me!" I ran out of breath and I felt light headed I almost fainted, but MiaMia2003 caught me and gently slapped my cheeks and that got me feeling better again.

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

We walked inside the house and mom jumped a little bit because I don't think she expected us this late at night. She exclaimed, "Oh, hello girls! What are you doing here this late at night?" I replied, "Baby needs your help because she's been having a problem recently." She asked, "Is that so? Tell me Baby, what is your problem?" Baby took a seat and explained everything about Bidy the balloon man and how he threatened me and Baby he'll get us and she's been having these nightmares ever since. I asked, "Is there anything you can do to help us?" She thought for a moment and replied, "I think I have an idea, follow me!" We followed her to her room and told Baby to get on the bed and she asked, "Wait, what's the point in doing this Melissa?" Mom replied, "This is an experiment if he really is getting to you. If he does, you tell me what happened and I'll jot down some notes for next time to track this guy." Baby realized and exclaimed, "Oh, I see! Let's do this thing!" I asked, "How is that going to help? Bidy can appear anywhere, even in the real world!" She touched my cheek and said, "You'll see, sweetheart. Just let me do my magic." She took a medicine bottle and gave it to Baby and she said, "This will help you relax and will help me and MiaMia2003 make observations about this nightmare circus. You'll be fine, dear." Baby drank some of it in a tiny cup, laid down on the bed, and asked, "I don't get it, what's the medicine going to do to me?" Mom replied, "It will send you off to sleep for a couple of minutes, and I will take notes on what the circus looks like and if this Bidy character is real, and my daughter, MiaMia2003 will scan your mind with a mind tracker I inserted to her." Baby nodded and exclaimed in mid yawn, "I think it's kicking in!" I said before she drifted off to sleep, "Remember, I will be right here scanning your mind and see if it's real, okay?" She nodded and squeezed my hand and her grip loosen when she fell asleep. Mom whispered to me, "Do your thing, sweetheart." I whispered back, "Ok mom. One more thing, I'm a little bit concerned about this whole thing, you know?" I look down at Baby fast asleep and I can hear her soft breathing and she tossed. Mom whispered, "Don't worry sweetie, she'll be fine."


	3. Making observations on Baby's mind

Somewhere in Baby's mind

In the middle of nowhere…

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I'm at the Nightmare Circus again! I almost panicked, but I reminded myself that MiaMia2003 is going to scan my mind while I'm asleep. She told before I fell asleep because of the medicine Melissa gave me that she'll be right there and she'll take care of the nightmare I'm currently having once again. I hope that I don't die in my sleep because of the nightmare circus issue I've been having since last year and it won't stop! Before we went to Melissa's house, MiaMia2003 traveled back in time, and saved me from the Scooper so I won't die again. It was super heroic of her sacrificing herself for me, and she traveled back to the present to save me from just making a stupid plan of just running out of the building because of this whole issue I'm having. I went into the game again and I saw Bidy the balloon man again, but he didn't move or speak at all! I'm going to keep an eye on him incase he does something mysterious or suspicious because he threatened MiaMia2003 he'll get her next. Wish me luck, I'm doing the nightmare circus again.

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I did a little bit of scanning Baby's mind and I found out she's having the nightmare circus dream again. I whispered to mom, "She's having the nightmare circus dream again." She whispered back, "Okay, we just need to keep track of this Bidy character and we'll report to Baby when she wakes up." I ask, "How much longer until she'll wake up?" She replied, "We have one more minute, and Baby is almost complete with the nightmare circus dream. It is currently 5:00am in her mind." I jot down notes while I was scanning and report to mom on what is going on right now before she wakes up. I show mom the notes and she read everyone of them. I wrote down on what it looks like and if Bidy is doing anything to Baby. I wrote, "Multi color circus tents", "Nightmare funtime animatronics in each tent", "Bidy didn't move a muscle", and "Baby didn't get jumpscared". She nodded and notice Baby tossing, turning, moaning, and making faces if she's trying to fight off something in her sleep. I nudged gently and whispered, "Baby, wake up! You're having that nightmare again." Her eyes shot wide open and started hyperventilating like she's having a heart attack. Mom said to her, "You did very well, darling. MiaMia2003 scanned everything on what happened and Bidy didn't move at all." I added, "I was right beside you the whole time like I promised you. You're okay." She sighed in relief and said, "Thanks Melissa, thanks MiaMia2003! Now we know what to do if I have it again!" MiaMia2003 added, "Thanks mom, I knew you had an idea about all of this." She said, "You're welcome sweetheart, and it's my plessure helping your friend." You guys better head back to your place, it's almost 6:00am! I looked at my watch with a photo of me and Baby on the frame and I grabbed Baby's hand and I shouted as we head outside, "Once again, thank you so much mom!" She chuckled and waved back to us as we head to Baby's place before the others.


	4. Bidy's evil plan

At the nightmare circus

7:00am

Bidy's P.O.V.

Grrrrr! Baby keeps beating my nightmare funtime animatronics! How does she do it?! I hear that MiaMia2003's mother, Melissa is on their side. A human is going to be an easy target for me. Ha! Ha! Ha! I need to come up with a plan to wipe out MiaMia2003, Melissa, and Baby! Three victims, I like that! I run over to Nightmare Baby's tent and told her to gather up her nightmare funtime friends and we were going to discuss a plan on how we can wipe out those three. I started off my speech like this, "Okay nightmare funtimes, we need to come up with a plan to wipe out not one, not two, but three victims! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Nightmare Baby asked, "How are we going to do that?" I facepalmed and growled, "You idiot! We can go to the real world and eliminate the funtime animatronics including MiaMia2003, Melissa, and Circus Baby!" They all realized and nodded their heads and Nightmare Ballora shot her hand and I picked her and she convinced us she had a plan so I said, "Okay Nightmare Ballora, we're listening. What is your plan?" She exclaimed, "We could get into the real world, and kidnap the funtime animatronics after the performance when they're powered off!" I was impressed by Nightmare Ballora's plan and it was a good one! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ready or not MiaMia2003, Melissa, and Baby, because here we come! We practiced our jumpscares incase we get a chance to, and our scary faces! MiaMia2003 and the others haven't seen nothing yet!


	5. Sisterly love

At Melissa's house

6:00pm…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

Another busy day and I decided to visit mom and grandma. Baby thought it was a good idea because recently we've been doing really well with the nightmare circus and we know what to do now! I transform Baby and myself into human once again and we ran again. I really need to get a driver's license soon because Baby keeps falling behind and I always get ahead which is unfair, and we always run out of breath and make pit stops every now and then. We walk into the door and mom greeted us with a hello and she's starting to get used to Baby now that she's been around her more often. She asked Baby, "How is your nightmare problem going, Baby?" Baby replied, "I'm really liking it because of your help, I stopped having it for a while now." I added, "She hasn't been moaning in her sleep as much as she used to." Baby suddenly asked, "Wait, how can you hear me?" I replied, "It's pretty noticeable." Mom smiled and chuckled, "It's nice to know that Baby has been doing pretty well recently. Great job keeping an eye on Baby, MiaMia2003. You seem like a very good friend to her." I mentioned, "Over the past few months, we've become super close and we've never been apart ever since." I suddenly heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and a shadow appeared as it came close. Baby realized it was just grandma coming from the stairs to greet me and Baby as usual. Baby raised her head from under the table and sighed in relief, and she said, "Thank goodness it's only you, Debra." She chuckled and replied, "Who did you think it was?" Baby replied, "I was joking around, I knew it was you. The stairs sometimes freak me out when they creak coming closer to you." I chuckle and I teased, "You're scared of stairs now?" She playfully punched me in the arm and she said, "I'm not scared of stairs, they just freak me out when they creak like that." Mom chuckled, "Okay you two, that's enough. Why don't you two play along with each other, okay?" We both nodded in agreement and we started to fool around as if we were sisters.

Melissa's P.O.V.

After they ran off, that triggered a memory when MiaMia2003 was a little girl and she would play around just like that with my mom. After my husband died from being burned in a factory accident, MiaMia2003 wouldn't let that stand in her way of being a successful young lady now she's got a job, and she's successful in school, but she kept getting picked on by a lot of kids because they're jealous of my little girl's personality and what makes her special. I know she's strong and she can get through anything that stands in her way with Baby on her side. It's nice to know that MiaMia2003 made new friends which were Baby and the other funtime animatronics. I really loved seeing my little girl really happy that she's got Baby as a friend and partner in that establishment. I really hope this Bidy character doesn't get my girl or Baby because who knows what he could do to MiaMia2003 and he might kill her and I wouldn't want anything bad happened to Baby, I mean she looked creepy on the funko pop version of her, but I don't want anything bad to happen to MiaMia2003's close animatronic best friend. If Baby is her friend, then I'm her friend too.


	6. Kidnapping the funtime animatronics

At the establishment

12:00am...

Bidy's P.O.V.

The first part of the plan is getting the other funtime animatronics when they least expected around midnight when they don't realize we're coming! Nightmare Ballora will get Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon, Nightmare Circus Baby will get Ballora, Nightmare Bidybabs will get Funtime Foxy, and I'll wait for Baby, MiaMia2003, Debra and Melissa because they're at that her place. I'll go to Melissa's place, and kidnap Baby, MiaMia2003, Debra, and Melissa! Ha! Ha! Ha! I demanded to Nightmare Ballora, "Go get Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon, they're an easy target. After you get them, bring them to me!" She said, "Right away, Bidy!" and ran off to the breaker room. I demanded Nightmare Circus Baby, "Go get Ballora next and bring her to me!" She nodded and ran off to Ballora Gallery. I pointed at the Nightmare Bidybabs and commanded, "Finally, you three go get Funtime Foxy and bring her to me!" They said together, "We'll get right on it, Bidy!" This plan is going to work! Ha! Ha! Ha! A while later, they all came back with Funtime Foxy, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Bon Bon just like I asked them to. We placed the funtime animatronics in a sack and we run away and go back to the nightmare circus with the victims in our hands! I'll probably wait for the right time to get MiaMia2003, Baby, Debra, and Melissa because I want MiaMia2003 and Baby to try to fight me in my ultimate nightmare form. They won't know what hit them! Ha! Ha! Ha!


	7. Entering Debra's portal

At Melissa's place

2:00am…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I hear my phone going off almost close to 2:00am and I looked at it half asleep. I noticed it was from mom? I soon realized that Baby was texting from mom's phone because Baby doesn't have a phone. She said to go to grandma's room and see a footage from an unknown person. I went in, and mom was awake. I asked, "Who gave us the tape?" Baby shrugged, and mom replied, "We don't know, it just said unknown." I said, "Well, play it." Grandma puts in the tape in her tv and it started with a static until we can see clearly. It was Funtime Foxy, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Bon Bon? I was confused and Funtime Foxy shrieked, "Sorry if we woke you guys up, but this is important!" Funtime Freddy added, "Yeah, we've been captured by nightmare versions of us!" Ballora mentioned, "Bidy the balloon man did this to us! Baby, if you're watching I'm sorry I was selfish about being the main star of the establishment!" Bon Bon pleaded, "If you guys are watching, please come help us!" They all said together, "Baby, MiaMia2003, Debra, and Melissa! We need you! COME HELP US PLEASE!" and the tape ended. Baby was frozen still while I was confused as hell.

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I can't believe it, Bidy kidnapped my friends! Why would he do this to us? What did we ever do to him?! I have so many questions to ask! I started to panic until MiaMia2003 puts her hands on my shoulders and started shaking me while assuring me, "Don't worry, we'll save the other funtimes! We just need a plan." I noticed the tv started to get staticy again until Bidy's face showed up and jeered, "If you want to see your friends again, you must return to the nightmare circus and fight me in order to get your friends back! Ha! Ha! Ha! P.S. There's the portal in your basement, Debra." The tv staticed again until the tape came out of the tv. We went to the basement and we found the portal and I asked Debra, "Did you really have a portal down here, Debra?" She replied, "I had because of my animatronic ancestors, including Scott Cawthon. They kept it here because...they wanted to travel to other animatronic worlds, including the nightmare circus world. That must be where your friends are." We made it and the portal was already opened for us. I almost went in the portal, but Debra grabs my arm to stop me and I asked her, "What happened? Do we have to do something before we go in?" She nodded her head and she replied, "You have to imagine the place of which animatronic world you want to go to, or it won't work. After you thought of an animatronic world of where you want to go, you can enter the portal, and it will guide you to it." Melissa, MiaMia2003, and Debra closed their eyes and my guess it was imagining the animatronic world they want to go to. I closed my eyes as well, and it felt like it was real. After we opened our eyes, the portal is lit up and we went inside. I hope it takes us where we think it takes us.


	8. MiaMia2003 vs Bidy

At the nightmare circus

3:00am…

Melissa's P.O.V.

After I opened my eyes, we found ourselves in an open field which I never even recognized whatsoever. I got my flashlight from my phone and turn it on. Now I can see circus tents all over the place. Baby in her animatronic form seemed to recognize this place because she started shaking and MiaMia2003 went over to her and comforted her. Debra exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! This place is creepier than Baby described it would be." I can hear yelling in the distance and I got Baby and MiaMia2003's attention and they both heard it too. Baby jumped in realization and exclaimed while pointing, "That's my friends! We need to get to them before Bidy does something to them!" She grabs MiaMia2003's hand and shouted to me and mom, "Come on!" We run after her and we can see Funtime Foxy, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Bon Bon in a gigantic cage. Funtime Foxy exclaimed, "You came for us!" Ballora cheered, "Yay for MiaMia2003, Baby, Melissa, and Debra for rescuing us!" Funtime Freddy started jumping in place while shouting, "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! They came for us Bon Bon! They came for us!" Bon Bon waved at Melissa and Debra. The funtimes noticed something different about MiaMia2003 and Baby. Funtime Foxy asked, "Is MiaMia2003 a human?!" MiaMia2003 nodded. A shadow appeared behind Baby and MiaMia2003 shouted, "Baby! Look out!" She turned her head and the figure grabbed Baby started to rip her apart, and threw her over his shoulder. Baby's wires were sticking out of her arms, legs, her left pigtail, and her left eye is gone. She saw who the shadow was. It was Bidy, but different. He had tears in his clothes, sharp teeth, gigantic claws, and his eyes are really big. He murmured, "It seems you've made it this far to save your friends. You won't be able to stop me that easily now I got all of the nightmare strength I need to stop you!" I was terrified of not only him, but my own daughter and Baby are going to get killed! MiaMia2003 got in front of me, mom, and Baby and growled, "You won't be able to stop us with my wand on our side! This whole nonsense needs to end now, and it will end tonight!"

Debra's P.O.V.

I don't believe of what is happening right now, MiaMia2003 is protecting me, Melissa, and Baby from those awful nightmare animatronics! Bidy grinned and said, "Huh, you're protecting your mother, grandmother, and your friend? Ha! Ha! Ha! How pathetic! I shall destroy you, your relatives, Baby and all of you funtimes!" He charged at us, she waved her wand, and it gave a little bit of spells to slow him down and to paralyze him. He suddenly broke free from her hex and his hands were ready to scratch her, until she dodged his attacks. He shouted, "Nightmare funtimes, get her!" They all came out of their tents and she dodged every single attack they try to hit her with. MiaMia2003 ducked when Nightmare Bidybabs were going to jump on her, she twirled away from Nightmare Ballora from her ballet attacks, while Ballora commented, "She's good of a twirler." she didn't let that distract her from dodging Nightmare Circus Baby, the toughest nightmare Circus Baby ever met. She didn't keep it up forever because Nightmare Bidy appeared behind her and when she turned around, he dug his claws in her chest, started scratching deep cuts, and she fell over dropping her wand and began to bleed out. I was very concerned and so were Melissa and Baby. We ran over to her. Baby was in tears, Melissa covered her mouth and muttered, "Oh my god! O-oh my god!" I was frozen in shock ready to cry. Baby came closer to MiaMia2003 and picked her up and MiaMia2003 started to bleed in Baby's hands. MiaMia2003's eyes were closed, loads of blood are all over Baby's dress, and it looked like the end for her. Baby started to cry, and her oil tears fell on MiaMia2003's face and sobbed, "Please don't leave me, please! After everything we've been through, we've been best animatronic friends for a few months! This friendship can't end like this! I'm going to miss you!" Bidy cackled, " Ha! Ha! Ha! It's no use now, your friend is gone forever! Ha! Ha! Ha! You're too late!"

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I turn over to the funtime animatronics who were in tears. Funtime Foxy wailed, "Not the magical version of me! MiaMia2003 I know you're tough, please don't leave us!" Ballora whimpered, "After those times I tried to sabotage MiaMia2003 and Baby's show, if you can hear me MiaMia2003, I'm sorry!" Funtime Freddy cried, "MiaMia2003, you've always laughed at my jokes and you make us laugh sometimes! Please don't leave us! You've been one of my best friends apart from Bon Bon!" Melissa wept, "Sweetheart, I didn't want you to end up like your father at all! Please don't leave your mother! Please!" Debra whispered, "My starshine girl, please don't abandon us like this. You've had more things you wanted to look forward to in the future. Please wake up!" There's no way this can be real, it can't be! I noticed MiaMia2003 twitched, and moan. I jumped and wiped my oil tears and Melissa and Debra surrounded MiaMia2003 as she began to twitch. My friends looked over to MiaMia2003 and wiped the oil tears off their faces as well. She opened her eyes and growled, "Your wrong, Bidy. I may be weak, but I can still defeat you with my family, friends on my side, and make sure justice stands with us against you, Bidy!"

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I started to chuckle, and it turned into maniacal laughter. Golden waves started to surround me as I continue to laugh like a maniac. After the gold waves went away, I look down at my hands realizing I turned into a mix between a nightmare animatronic, and a twisted animatronic and the scratch on my chest was still there. That's why Baby, grandma, and mom stepped back. I used all of my strength and fought against Nightmare Bidy. I started to give him real damage because my claws are starting to dig into his chest just like he did and almost killed me. When Nightmare Bidy used up all of his claws and nothing was left, I finished him off by using my nightmare twisted teeth and chomped on his head. He pleaded, "Please! Stop! I'll surrender! I swear! Please let me out of your nightmare twisted mouth!" I spit out his head and he turned into his normal tiny self and shouted to his crew, "Let's move! I'll have my revenge!" and he ran away. I started to feel weird and rainbow waves started to surround me and I transformed into my old funtime self. After the transformation, I felt dizzy for a few seconds and I got better again. I covered my chest with my hand so I don't bleed out and I get killed. I managed to get the keys to the giant cage and let everybody out. Funtime Foxy gushed, "Thank you so much for saving us!" Ballora cheered, "Victory for the funtime animatronic!" Funtime Freddy exclaimed, "That was unbelievable! How did you transform into such a monster animatronic?" I realized it and I replied, "To be honest, I don't know how." Mom, grandma, and Baby rushed over to me and mom gave me a gigantic hug, a bunch of kisses while whispering, "Oh sweetheart! You scared me and the others." I replied, "I thought I was dead because of how much damage Bidy took out of me."

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I run over to MiaMia2003 and squeezed her tight I almost made her uncover her hand where the giant nightmare cut was. I exclaimed, "MiaMia2003! You're back! I thought you were gone forever!" MiaMia2003 squeaked, "I...need to breathe!" I realized I was crushing her so I let go. The other funtimes went to Melissa and Debra to meet them. Funtime Foxy shook Melissa's hand and asked, "Are you MiaMia2003's mother?" She replied, "As a matter of fact, I am!" Ballora asked Debra, "Are you her grandmother or something?" Debra replied, "I am! You must be Ballora that Baby's been telling me about." Ballora puts her hand on the back of her neck and bragged, "I must be famous!" Debra said, "Yeah, the one who's butt has been kicked by a tiny human android with a red cape." I chuckled and covered my mouth to stop myself. Ballora growled, "How did MiaMia2003 know that?" I said to Ballora, "Lucky guess I suppose."


	9. Going back home

At Debra's house

5:00am...

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

We all went to the portal to Debra's house and I'm so glad Bidy is taken care of because of MiaMia2003. Funtime Foxy suggested, "Why don't we all stay here for a night?" I really loved that idea because tomorrow we didn't have a show tomorrow. I convinced the others that MiaMia2003 can transform animatronics into people and they believed me because of MiaMia2003's powers. She waved her wand and transformed Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, me, and Bon Bon into people. I thought Funtime Foxy looks cute when she's a human because she had a clip on white tail, a fox ears headband, her skin was pale, she had a white long sleeve shirt, and a hot pink mini skirt! I squeal as I put my arms around Funtime Foxy, "Oh my gosh! You look so cute!" She chuckled in embarrassment as her cheeks begin to turn bright red, "Okay, Baby you're making me blush!" Funtime Freddy has white highlights in his black hair, pale skin, purple vest, white long sleeve shirt, and black shorts. Bon Bon isn't attached to him anymore, instead, Bon Bon looks like a young boy about five years or seven years old, blue hair, red bow tie, dark blue pants, white vest, and his bunny ears look like something from a bunny costume. Lastly, Ballora has a pink sleeveless shirt, sky blue skirt, black leggings, white ballet shoes, and her skin is pale just like the others. They all looked surprised at their human selves they basically spent an hour in the bathroom admiring this experience.

Funtime Foxy's P.O.V.

I thought I might be dreaming so I demanded, "Somebody pinch me!" Funtime Freddy volunteered and pinched my shoulder, hard. I winced as I declared, "Yep, this isn't a dream after all." I know Ballora couldn't believe what she's seeing in front of her very eyes because she can open her eyes now. I heard a knock at the door and I hear Baby ask, "Are you guys done yet?" I responded, "Yeah I think so, right guys?" They all responded, "Yeah, sorry about that." They all went out and Ballora pinched Baby's cheeks and she shrieked, "I can't believe it! WE ARE ACTUAL PEOPLE!" Baby's cheeks turn bright red and pulls away from Ballora, "Yes, I know that. You don't need to pinch my cheeks like you're my mom or someone." I point out, "We should get some rest, you know because it's close to dawn." Melissa mentioned, "While you guys rest, I'll take MiaMia2003 to the hospital." Then Melissa, and MiaMia2003 went out of the room, into the car and they drove off. I hope that MiaMia2003 will be okay.


	10. A successful performance

At the hospital

7:00am...

Melissa's P.O.V.

The whole appointment went really smoothly, they took my girl, and they said to let her recover when they put bandages on her chest. I called my mom and waited until she answered. I hear her pick up the phone and responded, "Hello?" I replied, "It's Melissa, mom. Can you wake up the funtime people and give them the good news about MiaMia2003?" She responded, "Of course! Is MiaMia2003 okay?" I replied, "Yeah, nothing went wrong at all." Mom responded, "That's good to hear, I'll wake them up." I said, "Thank you so much, see you later!" I ended the call and squeezed my girl's hand as she smiled at me. I know that my daughter will be okay.

Debra's P.O.V.

I slowly opened the door to find the funtime gang asleep and I crept to them and I gave Baby a gentle nudge on her left shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and whispered, "Debra? What time is it?" I whispered back, "It's 7:00am, and I woke you up is because we're going to visit MiaMia2003 in the hospital. She's okay." She realized it and gently shook Funtime Foxy awake while whisper shouting, "Foxy! Foxy! Wake up!" Her eyes shot wide open and whisper shouted back, "Huh?! Wha-? I'm awake! I'm awake! What's the problem?" I notice Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon were waking up as well. Funtime Freddy mumbled, "Geez, what's all the commotion?" Ballora grumbled, "I hope that whatever Debra wants to say will be quick because I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Baby said, "The reason Debra woke us up is because we're visiting MiaMia2003 in the hospital. You know because of her injury on her chest from Nightmare Bidy?" It came to their senses shot right out of bed and ran to my car and I can hear Funtime Foxy shout to me, "Come on, you slowpoke!" I shout back, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I got into the driver's seat and we drove off to the hospital.

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

It's been a while because they usually get to places quickly like how my grandma would when we basically kidnapped Baby last time. I hear a knock at the door and mom shouted, "Come in!" I was really happy to see who it was, it was the funtime gang including grandma as well. Funtime Foxy asked, "How are you feeling, kiddo?" I replied, "I'm fine." Grandma kissed my forehead and said, "It's nice to know you're okay, my starshine girl." Bon Bon asked, "Is your chest okay?" I responded, "It's doing better than last night, I need to be here for at least two more days." Baby pats my right shoulder and stated, "We wanted to say thank you for saving us from Bidy. I also want to thank you for helping me escape and see daddy again." Funtime Foxy asked, "Wait, you escaped?!" She replied, "Yeah, MiaMia2003 turned me into a human at night and we'd go nuts until 6:00 am." I mentioned, "Yeah, it's true. Please don't get mad at us for this." Funtime Freddy exclaimed, "That is awesome!" Ballora admitted, "I'm not gonna lie, that is pretty impressive because you didn't get caught by the company. I honestly felt really selfish over what I did and said to you two." I have a feeling Ballora will come around someday. After two days, my chest is good as new. All that is left now is to enjoy my animatronic human life while I can. I turn the funtime people into animatronics when we got back to the establishment and we all sang to Ethgoesboom, Dark box, Kadi Wright, Bonniefan3000, Mini Lemon, the lemon heads, Vannamelon the melon heads, Rose a.k.a The Red One, all the other youtubers including minecraft.

https/ .com

MiaMia2003: I know the tears are rolling down your face, and it feels like yours was the only heart to break.

Melissa: When you come back home and all the lights are out, and you're getting used to no one else being around.

Debra: Oh, I'll be there. When you need a little love, I've got a little love to share.

Circus Baby: Yeah, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come through. You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you.

Funtime Foxy: I'll be there, I'll be there for you.

MiaMia2003: I'll be there, I'll be there for you.

Debra: Oh, I swear I've got enough love for two.

Funtime Foxy: You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you.

MiaMia2003: When it's Friday night, and your friends don't think the same.

Ballora: You're alone with yourself and there's no one else to blame.

Funtime Foxy and Circus Baby: And when you still can't feel the rhythm of your heart.

Melissa: And you see your spirit fading in the dark.

MiaMia2003, Circus Baby, and Funtime Foxy: Oh, I'll be there. When you need a little love, I've got a little love to share.

Debra and Ballora: Yeah, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come through.

Melissa and MiaMia2003: You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you.

Ballora: I'll be there, I'll be there for you.

MiaMia2003: I'll be there, I'll be there for you.

Funtime Foxy: I'll be there for you!

Circus Baby: Oh, I swear I've got enough love for two.

Melissa: You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you.

Circus Baby: When I got lost in the nightmares.

Ballora, Funtime Foxy, and Funtime Freddy: I'll be there.

Funtime Foxy: We were lost in the darkness.

MiaMia2003: I'll be there.

The funtime gang including MiaMia2003: I'll be there when your heart is breaking, you'll never be alone I'll be there for you.

Melissa: I'll be there!

Debra: I'll be there, I'll be there for you.

MiaMia2003: (I'll be there!)

Circus Baby: I'll be there, I'll be there for you.

Ballora: (Oh Baby!)

Funtime Foxy: Oh, I swear I got enough love for two.

Bon Bon: You'll never be alone,

Funtime Freddy: I'll be there for you!

Melissa: I'll be there, I'll be there for you.

Circus Baby: (I'll be there when your tears are falling.)

Debra: I'll be there, I'll be there for you.

MiaMia2003: (I'll be there, I got you, hear me calling.)

Circus Baby: Oh, I swear I got enough love for two.

Funtime Freddy, Bon Bon, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, MiaMia2003: (I'll be there when your heart is breaking.)

Debra and Melissa: You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you.

Circus Baby and MiaMia2003: I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you.

Funtime Foxy and Ballora: Never be alone, I'll be there for you.

Bon Bon, and Funtime Freddy: I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you.

Melissa and Debra: Never be alone, I'll be there for you!

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

The audience applause for our performance and I think that was the best performance we've ever had all together. Mini Lemon came to MiaMia2003 and commented, "You picked I'll Be There as a song to sing all together? I can't believe I'm saying this, but nice choice!" Vannamelon and the melon heads came and said, "Don't hurt MiaMia2003, Mini Lemon!" Mini Lemon growled, "Don't worry stupid, I didn't put a hand on her." I got to say, Mini Lemon is a pretty grumpy person. A little red girl came from behind Mini Lemon, walked towards me, and gushed, "That was great singing, miss!" Her little hand came out to shake it. I shook it and I commented, "Thanks! You can call me Baby." She's so cute, and probably the most adorable child I've ever met. She is a cutie." Mini Lemon called, "Rose, we better get going!" Rose called back, "I'm coming, mommy! I'm looking forward to seeing you guys again on my birthday soon! See you later!" Rose waved and skipped over to Mini Lemon. MiaMia2003 came over to me and asked, "You met Rose? She is a cutie, but don't let her fool you, the cutest is the troublemaker in scenarios." I asked, "How is your chest? It's been a couple of weeks since you've been in the hospital." She replied, "It's doing better, my cut is about to be healed soon. Do you think Bidy will come back?" I scoffed, "Don't worry about that now, as long as we have each other, your family, and my friends, we can't lose!"

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

Soon the audience cleared up, and the animatronics went to their places because we performed until late at night. I was about to power off until I felt someone tapping on my animatronic shoulder. I glance to my left and I was surprised because Ballora was waking me up this time. I whispered, "What is it?" Baby powered on as well and asked, "What's going on, Ballora?" She asked, "Want to spend the rest of the night as humans, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Bon Bon, and I have been thinking about the quarrel from three years ago, and how I've been a complete jerk to you too, I want to make it up to you two." I replied, "Sure, let's go Baby!" I waved my wand and I can tell Ballora was about to laugh because how the spell is affecting her animatronic endoskeleton. Baby commented, "It's a side effect when MiaMia2003 is doing the spell, it'll be over soon." After the spell is complete, Ballora is in her human self again. Soon, I did the same with Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, and Bon Bon. We crept to the door and almost got caught because of how Funtime Freddy was making a lot of racket. We opened the door and ran to the moon, I have a feeling that the others are liking the outside world after all, including Ballora.


End file.
